A trainer's love
by orlock22
Summary: A tragic story telling of the love a Pokémon has for its Trainer.


_Anger:__ Mistakes._

"Hyper beam, go!" John called to his Pokémon.

"Tar!" The large green and black monster roared. Waves of pure energy circled around the creature. The waves formed into a ball in front of the Pokémon before it roared sending a beam of the energy at a large boulder. The energy dissipated and the boulder was nothing more than a pile of dust.

"Good one buddy. Maybe we are ready for the champion now," he said while patting his Pokémon on the back. "Well like I promised, I am going to take you to the daycare for the night."

"Tyran!" The green Pokémon roared happily.

John shook his head back and forth. "I don't see why you like going there so much. Is there a special lady?"

The Pokémon looked down smirking. He tried to hide the blush on his face.

"There is!" John exclaimed. "Good for you buddy."

They walked on a little farther. They were crossing a road when they heard screaming coming from the path on their right. It lead straight to a mountain. The thick forest hid what was beyond from them.

"Do you hear that buddy?" asked John.

His Pokémon nodded growling threateningly.

"Come on," John said, making his way up the path.

His Pokémon followed him closely. They hiked up the rough dirt road that only got steeper the farther they got. When they made it to the top everything leveled out. A small house stood, burning. Men in black uniforms were holding back some people. A younger couple watched as their house burned. The sound of pained screams getting louder coming from the house. John stared in shock as he watched the house crash down in flames, finally ending the screams of the Pokémon trapped inside.

John got his Pokégear out and called officer Jenny. "Come quick to the top of the mountain near Pallet town." He hung up his Pokénav as a group of the men in suits walked up to him.

"What are you doing up here?!" one of the men yelled. He wore a black jumpsuit with a red R on the chest. He clenched a Pokeball in one hand with his hand on the button, prepared to open it.

"I heard screams and came to see what they were," John said backing up a little bumping in to his Pokémon. His Pokémon put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"What, the screams of those weak Pokémon? They deserved to burn for not cooperating!" The man said throwing his Pokeball in the air. The ball opened in a bright flash before a large grey and black dog stood in front of the man. "Mightyena, show that Tyranitar who's boss."

John was thrown to the side as a powerful shadow ball hit his Pokémon. Its feet dug into the ground as the ball hit, sliding it back a little before is shrugged it off and roared at them loudly.

"Tyranitar, catch!" John yelled as he threw a bright swirling stone to the Pokémon. It caught the stone and gave them another roar.

John held the necklace he wore and focused. A stream of purple energy swirled rapidly around the both of them before encasing his Pokémon in a dome of energy. With a mighty roar his Tyranitar broke the dome apart. The spines on its back grew larger along with the rest of it. Pure power surged through this mighty Pokémon.

"Hyper beam!" John yelled as his Pokémon began collecting energy.

Ropes of power thicker than a tree swirled around the Pokémon collecting into a large sphere in front of it. The Pokémon roared loudly, shaking the earth with its force as it blasted the dog Pokémon with the beam. The Pokémon vaporized from the power of the beam as it went through it. The beam continued to blast as Tyranitar swept it across the men blocking our path. They fell dead or in pain.

John looked up as a little girl screamed as she got away from the men and ran into the cave entrance. John ran after her as Tyranitar slowly stopped the beam before following John. John looked around for the girl in the dimly lit cave. He ran in farther and farther trying to find her. When he made it to the end he stopped and stared at the wall. He slammed his fist down on the wall and yelled.

"Give up that easily?" said a woman behind him.

John spun around with his Pokémon. He saw the little girl with her mouth covered by the woman's hand as she held a knife to the girls throat. The woman had jet black hair. She wore the same jumpsuit as the others.

"I was hoping you would be more fun than that. It's a shame I'll have to kill you both." A Pokeball opened from her belt and an Alakazam stood in front of her. He stared hard at John's Tyranitar.

"I will show you fun you sick bitch! Hyper beam!" The familiar energy surged in the air as the Tyranitar blasted the Alakazam.

"Reflect." the woman said smiling coldly.

That word, that command, changed John's life forever. The hyper beam was rebounded above Tyranitar hitting the ceiling. Tyranitar looked back at John one last time before the ceiling came down on top of him . Tyranitar's roar stopped as the rocks silenced him forever.

"Tyranitar!" John screamed with tears pouring down his face. The crumbling continued and John looked up in time to see the ceiling collapse on him too.

A few months later.

John's eyes opened slowly. He looked around the white hospital room. He slowly sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He found his clothes and backpack beside the bed. He changed his clothes and strapped on his Pokeball belt. He slung his bag on before walking to the front counter of the hospital.

"I would like to check out, " he said dully.

"Officer Jenny wants you to meet her at the Pokémon park, " she said quietly.

"Thanks, " he said walking out of the hospital.

He walked across town with his head down as the rain washed over him. He arrived at the park soaked. He made his way to officer Jenny. "You wanted to speak to me?"

She looked up at him silently before looking back down at the stone she stood in front of.

He looked at the stone and read what it said. 'Here lies Tyranitar. Protector of the weak.'

John fell to his knees as he looked at the stone. He fell forward onto his hands as he screamed and cried. The wind whipping the rain against him like cold bullets.

Officer Jenny crouched down and put a hand on his back. She held the shiny stone he had thrown. "This was the only thing he had with him."

John grabbed the stone before curling up into a ball in front of the gravestone. Jenny walked away with her head down as John sat there and cried. When he finally got up the rain had stopped and it was dark. John looked one last time at the grave before walking away. "I am sorry buddy," he said before finally leaving for good.


End file.
